100th Hunger Games: Truth and Lies
by AlphaZero21
Summary: During the 74th Games, Peeta killed himself in the end so Katniss could win. With the 100th games coming soon, Cordo allerdyce, dead Rue's Nephew, is reaped along with his brother due to an insane stipulation. Now, they must survive together and find their way through the giant new Arena. Opinions needed, please Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

So Hello there guys(Though I'm pretty sure most are girls...) I am Blackboy12, your writer of that horrible MegaMan Fanfiction as well as my Dragon Ball story that's going well.(Chapter 11 is almost complete) This is a sort of One-Shot but more of a pre-release to a story I've been drafting since summer 2014. The original one is on Hunger Games fanon wiki(Lamest site ever) which is a fan site that isn't popular because of this site. The story was awful and needs lot, and I mean lots of work. The main problem was I was switching out of the 1st and 3rd person writing a lot. Ever since I did the latest chapter in November 2014, I've been re-writing my epic/crappy fanfic. Lets get down to business shall we.

...

...

...

I run as fast as I can into the endless fields of wheat. I love the area, its a good way to escape the horrible land I live in known as District 11. here all we do is Farm Farm Farm and Harvest harvest Harvest. I go to school since my mom wants me too have a good education while my brother and dad work so we can get paid. Not like we get much. Panems way of paying us is just about 6 coins that we can only spend on maybe about 1 bread. When you have a family of 6 that is a disaster. I live in a shack and we sleep on the floor so that's a good start to my life story. At the top of my mountain of things to hate about Panem is the Hunger Games, 24 poor souls facing head to head in a fight to the death for the entertainment of the capitol. So far 99 games have been played. not the best at math I'm pretty sure that's over 1,000 children. I sit down and clench my chest as I breath heavy. I've always hated those games, I've only watched the 99th and that one was pretty brutal on its own. The games also claimed the lives of my Aunt Rue, when she was 12. That's how old I am matter of fact, the legal age to be put into the games. Speaking of the games, the 100th is the Quarter Quell. Yeah, the one were they change up the rules. Jeez, I don't understand how Capitol citizens enjoy the death of children. Oh and by the way, they are announcing the 100th games stipulation today. I butterflies in my stomach. That stupid phrase that people say when there nervous. I don't want to be picked, and knowing my dad... Never mind... I just wont think about it. I stare at the blue sky until it starts to turn bright orange. I run back home so I don't miss it. The stipulations will be nasty this year...

...

...

...

I sit down on the floor in my room, I have a projector which I got for my birthday this year. I wait for the Anthem to finish until a live feed of the president of Panem, President Korbinus as he walks up the stage. "Thank you, Thank you very much." He says when he reaches the Microphone. He goes on talking about the Dark Days and the Creation of the games as well as some of the most iconic victors. I can't really think of any victories from the games beside the 99, District 9's Dezz, that's the best name since my brother started calling me Jordan. I hate that name matter of fact. As far as I know there have only been 5 Victors in District 11. They were in the 7th, 27th, 40th, 43rd and 73rd games. It's been a while since we won and I hope we win the next one. A kid hands the president 2 envelopes. "To show that anytime the Districts rebel the Capitol will punish them, We allowed the Capitol citizens to chose what arena and stipulation will be chosen." He reads aloud. Why would they allow them to chose the games, this is an idiotic decision by the Capitol. Watch closely as he takes out the stipulation notes. "There at more than one stipulation." I fall on my face. I can now see why...

"The first one is, just like in the 50th Hunger Games, We will bring back the 48 Tribute rule." I jump, 48 tributes? That's a 50% less chance of winning. The odds aren't in our favor since the careers will be 12 tributes, plus they will possibly get people to help them so most tributes will possibly die. President Korbinus pulls out the next note. "The 2nd will be, 2 victors from the same district can win, just like our original plan for the 74th games. Our Arena will be a suprise though, so stay tuned."

I turn off my TV and jump face down into my mattress. Reaping day is tommarow... Gonna need all the rest I can...

...

...

...

Spoilers, Cordo and his 14 year old/Oldest brother "Garric" Gets picked and they are put into the games. I want your opinions before I countinue. Review, Follow or even Favorite it. Enjoy...


	2. Reaping

I'm awoken by my older brother Garric. He seems to be the one with all the crazy ideas and when Mother & Father are away he is the one who watches us. I get dressed in a white T shirt and some denim shorts and I head to the front porch. My Mother gives me a hug, not my father though. He is whispering something to Garric...

After finishing their conversation Garric runs by me and I hurry behind him. We walk for miles and miles until we finally reach the town square. Just in time to. Our districts escort, Mrs. Portshore is standing on the stage and is smiling a lot wider than usual. As hopeless I feel right now, I can tell if I'm reaped my brother will Volunteer. He knows the games left to right and can possibly make it to the very end on his own. Knowing me, the person who has seen only a few moments of the games will probably die in the first 1.2 seconds. I stare the ground for much of the talk about the districts and the beginning of the Hunger Games. Maybe I can just forget the reapings ever happened after this. After what felt like 3 hours of staring at the ground, it is finally time for the reaping. No doubt about it, it's always girls first so they save me the pressure. "So lets see hmmnnn..." Mrs. Portshore says fiddling around for a name. "Aha! Mimo Daywillow and Ferne Riverheart." She says after pulling out to girl names from the girl names. Both girls soon walk up the steps quietly. One looks around Garrics age and the other looks about 17. "Now onto the boys" She says dipping her hand into the boy names. After fiddling for about half a minute comes a name. "Garric Alerdyce" She says holding the only name she was able to pick out. I felt the sky just fall onto my head. I felt dizzy as such. My brother was being thrown into the games? It felt unreal too. My brother though is really calm and he gives me a nod before quickly walking up the stage. Before I can quickly recover, I remember that there is one more name. I stare intensely at the jar of names. "And our final tribute, Cordo Allerdyce!" She says. I nearly fainted before when she said my name. _No... Way. I'm being thrown into the battle royale known as the Hunger Games._ I feel like I'm about to cry. I quickly wipe the entire thought of crying in front of a crowd, in front of national television, from my mind. My brother gives me a surprised look. I stand tall and walk up to the podium without any regret. I'm don't want to fight... that's for sure but I must. "So here we have, give a round of an applause for our tributes" She says. Nobody cheers or claps, instead comes the 3 finger solute. I heard when my aunt rue died, this was a sign of respect another tribute showed after her death. We all shake hands as we start to go inside the town hall building. First off I'll have to mention the town hall is very fancy in comparison to what I have. I look around and analyze the couch's and everything around it. Soon my mom and dad come bursting through the doors and hug me and my brother to near death. "I wish I could volunteer for both of you. I never wanted to lose both of my children in the Hunger Games." My mom says with tears dropping from her eyes onto the floor. Though father is busy explaining something to Garric. My dad ignores me for most of the talk but my mom dosen't let me leave her sites. It takes the peacekeepers to get her away. When me and Garric enter the train I soon realize that the train is even more so fancy than the Town Hall. There happens to be a television screen near the entrance so all 4 of us sit down and watch. The reapings this year were really insane. Worse than last year. Last year, aka the 99th game featured some of the biggest and strongest tributes ever. Disappointingly for the Capitol it was won by the 15 year old of District 7, Agith. I'm pretty sure he got help from some sort of Sponsor and if so the cameras must have been focusing on some stupid fight. Moving up here, the highlights of the 48 tribute reapings are the tough 17 year old girl of District 1. The District 2 volunteers who are brother and sister as well as the two others who look really prepared. District 4's 16 year old Brash who seems sort of mixed about being thrown into the party. District 7's first female literally cried her way to the stage. Hope nothing happens to her parents. Something like that happened to a boy who screamed and attempted on hiding when he was reaped. In the dead of night you could here those gun shots and the birds flying around. We know it must be that his parents were killed. District 8 has a female with a dark grin on her face. I shiver at that because god knows what she has under her sleeve. We get to District 11 were we get the two girls, Garric and then me. When I hear the announcers quietly saying that I look honored to go in the games, my mind goes blank. _That's not true. That's not true at all. I feel devastated._ If you ask my brother if a 12 year old has won the hunger games he'd just frown. I have had some knife experience when I cut down small branches for maybe some fire wood (If not then my brother cuts down trees with hatchets.) and maybe some fruit that grows on trees. You see some fruit that grows on trees are hard to get off. The capitol dealt with this problem and hated it so they decided to give the little kids knives in order to cut down branches. Besides, knives are easy to use. I'm not sure if it be easy to fight with any knives either way.

A few minutes pass when our mentor walks into the room. She is the victor of the 82nd Hunger Games back a long time ago. Her name is Valeria Pyrmont and she is wearing a jacket and some old jeans. Mimo looks like she wants to shout: Were'd you get this getup, but she keeps her mouth shut. "Alright you 4, I'll be your mentor this year. I have to know all of your ages first though." She says. Mimo is 15, Ferne is 18 and obviously I'm 12 and Garric is 14. I can hear her curse under her breath at how young this districts tributes are this year. "Alright, if we hope to make a mark this year then me, Mrs. Portshore and later when we get to the capitol, your stylists will be giving you that mark. Garric and that 18 year old are the only ones I'd think could make any type of mark, especially in the Hunger Games. I get up and walk into the room that's usually for the boy tribute, since there are two this year, me and Garric share the room. I plop myself down on a couch a turn on a television set. As of now since it's only morning at this time they had just started there recap of previous Hunger Games. This showed highlights from the previous 99 Hunger Games and the thoughts and opinions on them from our new announcers. The long time announcer, who I still can't recall his name, happens to have died 12 years ago. It was a very sad day for the capitol from what I heard. fortunately, I was born that year. I check out the 1st Hunger Games which was bloody enough and District 4 ends up winning. I somehow keep crossing my fingers for a District 11 win. Finally it takes the 23rd and then the 29th for about 2 wins. I hate the Hunger Games but I become happy when I see one of our tributes come home. Sadly, that hasn't happened since I was born. It takes awhile for them to get past the 49th Hunger Games and then into the 51st... wait? What about the 50th? The completely skip the 50th games which was also a quarter quell. I try to ignore that fact going into the next few games. By the time they finish the 73rd game's highlights, Garric walks in and tells me that dinner will be ready in less than 15 minutes. I start to say okay when something catches my eye. I see my aunt, Rue on the screen. My DEAD, Aunt Rue. My brother catches it and were both staring into the 74th games. From what we see, she was very clever and smart. She knew what she was doing most of the games. Me and Garric stay on the edge of our seats each time she appears. Sadly she is shown almost the least compared to the District 12 girl. She isn't as bright but from the looks, she knows what she's doing. I learned that District 12 was coal but there was no way in hell they knew how to survive in the wil that well. Soon enough she is nearly caught by the careers and is saved by none other than Rue. I want to scream not to help her because she could possibly turn on her because obvoiusly she is dead but I don't know exactly who killed her. After a long break of other people fighting, we get back to the 12 girl who happened to have dropped a tracker jacker nest on the careers because the girl from 1 is dead along with the girl from 4. Suddenly the whole thing skips about 3 day as stated by the announcer. I guess nothing "entertaining" happened. I don't think anybody finds this entertaining either way. The girl from 12 wakes up and meet's up with my Aunt. I grit my teeth and my heart starts pounding. This must be how she died. The girl from 12 killed her? Well we then are skipped back to the Careers and the boy from 12 now hiding in a lake. Soon enough it skips even further with the girl from 12 blowing up the careers supply packs. It takes a while but she runs. She seem's desperate though, like she's running towards someone and that's when she reaches Aunt Rue who is in a net. She seems to be getting her out which calms my and Garric down. That's when we see it... The spear flying straight into her, through her chest. I nearly shriek as she falls to the floor. The girl from 12 shoots the boy from 1 which kills him, but it's to late. She looks desperate to help, but she just got my Aunt stabbed with a spear. Then she starts to sing, a song from probably her district. After she completely dies, she puts flowers on her, and does the sign that everyone gave me and Garric before we left. She walks off and starts crying. I turn off the TV and Garric leaves. "Hey, you gonna eat dinner with us?" He says before he leaves. "Sure." I say standing up. She's gone. It's her fault, the girl from 12. She one those games. It's even worse when you realize that I'll probably die the same way. I won't win, because I'm not skilled in anything. 2 winners wont help, because 46 wont walk out alive. I'll be dead right away. Damn it all. I probably died walking into this train or even stepping on those steps. Maybe I was born to die... or I was born to change something about this stupid world.


End file.
